Secrets of an Angel
by Celesteon
Summary: Mihoshi gets involved with a certain someone, but is there something she's not telling everyone? (Chapter 1 up so far)


It was an overcast day at the Masaki residence. Water pooled in the murky grass as rainwater spilled gracelessly off the roof. The air was humid outside, and that made it practically impossible to do any work. This was bad for some, but a giant relief to those who were lazy.  
  
Ryoko lay on the couch with her arm hanging over the side. Her eyes were slits as she watched everyone around her. Princess Ayeka was intent as she held the remote, clicking through channels to find her favorite soap, and Sasami was slumped next to her. Tenchi was also half-mindedly watching the screen, although he was closer, sitting right on the other side of the couch. Washu had informed them all shortly ago that she would be in her lab and NOT to disturb her.or her test subject, the undeserving cabbit, Ryo- Ohki. Kiyone was right in the view of the corner of her eye, resting on the floor.  
  
"Hmm.hey, Kiyone, where's bubblehead?" asked the space pirate inquiringly. Kiyone lifted her head up only slightly and turned her head to look up the stairs. She quickly lowered it again to try and sleep afterwards. "Pft. I wouldn't blame her for getting so tired out from a partner like that.I would rather be trapped in a cave.again.!"  
  
"Shhh.you! Lower your voice! It hurts my ears to hear such a horrible noise!" Ayeka said, raising a fist but not looking away from the television. Ryoko was about to spit some not so nice comeback at her when she remembered what time it was. It had already been odd that Mihoshi had not come down to watch TV, but it was increasingly puzzling that she wasn't downstairs watching TV at THAT moment. Mihoshi had never willingly missed an episode of Space Police Policeman and it seemed that that was what she was doing exactly. Ryoko back-glanced only once before she trotted up the stairs nosily. She peeked into the few doors of the second floor but didn't find anybody. Although, when she went to the third, her mouth nearly dropped.  
  
Mihoshi stood in the hallway facing a mirror hanging on one of the walls. It was obvious she had been putting on makeup; her darkened lashes meeting golden shadowed lids. Her hair was pulled back still with red ribbon, yet it was now done more ornately. Her locks were spiraled back into almost a twist, where they met to form the larger section that hung down. On top of that were still stray pieces that scattered across more elegantly than thought possible. Apart from that, Mihoshi wore a skin-tight red dress that cut off at mid-thigh and sported small slits on its left and right. The top of it was strapless and revealed a bit of her cleavage. The red high-heeled shoes added to the effect as well.  
  
"W.wotthehell?! Mihoshi.is that YOU?!" asked a rather stunned Ryoko. She had never seen the blonde dress up much and she had to admit she was a bit envious of her figure.  
  
"Ehehe.yep, its me! Do I look okay? I've been-"  
  
"Where the hell are you going looking like that? Certainly not to watch TV!!!" exclaimed an unbelievably shocked someone.  
  
"Eh.well, it's a long story. See, I was going to the market the other day to get Sasami the groceries she needed to make dinner. I sorta walked into somewhere else, and I sorta got lost.and this nice guy name Kunichi found me! He was really kind and walked me to the right place, and asked if we could get together sometime tomorrow.or umm, now.today! So I said okay, and he's gonna meet me at the Yonikiba Café at eight!"  
  
"Mihoshi, you do realize that that café alone is one of the most gang infested hangouts this side of Japan, right?"  
  
"Uhh.well.uhh."  
  
"Yeah, so don't attract too much attention to yourself, okay?"  
  
"Don't Worry, I won't!"  
  
"Now anyways, I've GOT to see everyone's face when you walk down in this.so GO!"  
  
Mihoshi looked quizzically at Ryoko but still obeyed, making sure for once in her life she didn't trip and almost kill herself. It was quite an accomplishment seeing as she made all twenty-eight of them without even fumbling (a lot). Ryoko trailed behind, partially vanished to the human eye. She stopped Mihoshi at the entrance of the living room, and shouted a very loud "HEY!" Everyone turned their heads as the idiotically smiling woman looked at them all with her cattish gaze.  
  
"Look what I found upstairs!" Ryoko announced, shoving the shy Mihoshi into the open. Tenchi's mouth was the first to fall, then came Kiyone, then Ayeka, and then Sasami. Lord only knows where Katsuhito and Noboyuki were. But before anyone could utter a word to show their bewilderment, they all fainted much to the pirate's amusement. What a fun night it was going to be.  
  
  
  
Yeeeeees.I know this is a VERY short beginning, but I needed to keep it that way so I could have more time to write how the plot was going to come out. Expect a second (longer) chapter soon! 


End file.
